Some Nights Are Better Than Others
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU Alphonse is trying to find Mr. Angel. He runs into Spike and Drusilla instead. You see Ed is Buffy. Alphonse is Alphonse…there is a former vampire now turned cat, Mr. Angel.
1. Under the Big Top

Some Nights Are Better Than Others

By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU Edward and Alphonse hunt for vampires under the big top. In other words, Ed is Buffy and Alphonse is Alphonse.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Troupe bingo prompt: Au: circus

"You know the first circus was built in Ancient Rome. It was called Circus Maximus and it was made of wood. It was rebuilt several times throughout its history before the fall of Rome," Alphonse said as he looked up in awe.

The tent was huge. Even in the dark, he could see the brightly colored fabric hanging above them. He could see the tight rope line. He bet it would be remarkable to be up there. Just for the view alone.

He and his brother have never been to the circus. It was something that their father and mother promised a long time ago. It wasn't their fault that they couldn't keep their promise. Their father disappeared and their mother had passed. They were alone but not anymore.

His big brother looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Did Mr. Mustang make you research that?"

"No…not really. I just started reading and…" He said with a shrug.

Big brother started laughing. He grinned back. It was good to hear big brother's laugh. He doesn't do it very often. It helped with their little group of new friends. Shortly after their mother's death, Mr. Mustang shown up and told them that Edward was a vampire slayer.

Big brother laughed at him for a solid five minutes.

Mr. Mustang proved it to them by bringing them to a graveyard. It was an eye opening experience. Big brother was always remarkable but the stuff that he could do now. It was just wow.

His big brother was awesome.

Mr. Mustang didn't come alone. He brought a whole bunch of people with him. Ms. Riza and Mr. Armstrong were…interesting. Mr. Armstrong's sister was kind of scary. He was kind of surprised that they are related. Apparently, there is a whole organization dealing with vampires and stuff. It was supposed to be a secret from everyone but Watchers and Vampires Slayers but brother told him anyway.

Mr. Mustang didn't say very much on the whole thing and seemed to know that brother told me. He wondered what else Mr. Mustang knew.

He felt his backpack shifted then he heard a meow. He turned around and shhh at the bag.

"Mr. Angel, you have to be quiet."

His big brother stopped in his track and turned around.

"You brought that cat again!"

"Mr. Angel wanted to help!"

Big brother gave him a look.

"He is trying to kill me!"

"No, he isn't!"

"How do you know?! He was a vampire before you turned him into a cat!"

Okay…that was true! But Mr. Angel hasn't hurt a soul since turning into a cat! He was really trying to get the vampires away from his brother. He didn't plan on it turning into something. When Mr. Mustang stared at him once he found about his "little" incident and sighed, saying of course he would have the talent for the arts. He could never figure out what that meant!

His cat was adorable expected when he trying to trip up his big brother. That was a cat thing! Not a vampire thing!

Suddenly, he felt his bag shifted around then Mr. Angel jumped out of the bag. Mr. Angel stared into the darkness and started to hiss.

His big brother grabbed his wooden stake out of his jacket and started to curse under his breathe. Out of the darkness, he could see a few clowns approached them. Even in the dark, he saw their disformed faces.

"I thought that it was the high wired act were the vampires," His big brother said.

"I guess it is the clowns," He said as he grabbed his own wooden stake out of his bag.

"It had to be the clowns. I hate clowns," His big brother said before he started to rush toward the vampires.

-FMAFMAFMA-

Mr. Angel was sitting on his lap purring. Big brother eyed his cat like he was going to jump him or something.

"Your cat is trying to kill me!"

"He was protecting you."

"By jumping me!"

"You ducked, didn't you?"

Big brother huffed for a moment then sighed.

"I guess so. Well…at least, he was helpful."

He beamed at his brother.

"See, Mr. Angel? Big brother does like you."

"Don't push it. Hey, Al."

"Yes?"

"Maybe…one day…we can go to the circus."

"I would like that but without the vampire clowns."

"Definitely."

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	2. Front Door Welcome

Front Door Welcome

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Alphonse is trying to find Mr. Angel. He runs into Spike and Drusilla instead. Sequel to Some Nights are Better Than Others.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: You don't have to read the first one to understand what is going on. You see Ed is Buffy. Alphonse is Alphonse…there is a former vampire now turned cat, Mr. Angel.

"Mr. Angel! MR. ANGEL!" Alphonse shouted into the backyard.

He frowned when the cat didn't appear. Mr. Angel always came when he called. He glanced up at the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet. So, it will give him time to look before nightfall.

He knew what happened at night. He patted his pocket to make sure his stake was still there.

"MR. ANGEL!" He shouted again as he looked under the porch.

"Meow?"

He smiled when he saw the black cat in the back corner of the porch. A sense of relief washed over him. Mr. Angel was safe.

"Mr. Angel…come out! It isn't safe for you! We have to get inside before big brother comes home," He said as he tried to reach for the cat.

Mr. Angel just meowed at him. He sighed softly as he tried to wiggle his body under the porch.

"Come on…Mr. Angel…its…"

Mr. Angel started to hiss and darted from under the porch.

"MR. ANGEL! Come back!" He shouted as he scrambled after the cat. Once he got from under the porch, he saw Mr. Angel and two figures. One was a lady and she was dressed kind of strange. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was in curls. The guy was kind dressed like one of those bikers from tv. His blonde hair was slick back and wore a leather jacket.

Mr. Angel was hissing at them.

Mr. Angel doesn't hiss at anyone but vampires and his big brother. Since big brother is a vampire slayer, he kind of understood there.

His hands went to his pocket and grabbed his stake.

"Oh, looky, Spike. A little star has come to greet us," the strange lady said.

"Now, Dru…don't scare the boy. We are going to have a chat first." Spike said.

His hands tightened around the stake. This was bad news. Mr. Roy and big brother were talking about these two. They were very bad vampires.

His eyes darted to the door. He was so close but so far away. His eyes darted back to the pair. Spike must have seen him looking at the door because he was instantly in front of him.

"Don't even think about it, pet." Spike said.

Mr. Angel instantly put himself between him and Spike. Spike stumbled back a little.

"Looky here…the cat is trying to protect him," Spike said

"Oh, my poor Angel. He is all twisted in black fur and claws. The little star twisted him into his light. I am going stomped it into dust," Dru said with a moan.

Spike blinked for a moment then looked at him.

"Dru…are you telling me that this is Angel?" Spike said in shock.

"So…he almost burns," Dru said as she approached him. He scrambled as far as he could.

His hands tightened around the stake. Remember what big brother taught you. Hit them when they don't expect it. Mr. Angel seemed to be thinking the same thing. Mr. Angel looked like he was loaded like a spring.

Spike started to laugh then he kneeled down at Mr. Angel.

"Oh, the mighty one has fallen. After we have fun with the boy, we take Angel give him some catnip. Have him dance around before we eat him."

"You will do no such thing to Daddy. Don't worry, daddy. I will take care of you." She said as she leaned over and reached out her hand.

Mr. Angel reacted by scratch it. She hissed as she pulled her hand away.

"Bad Daddy. No cookies for you!"

"Don't worry, pet. We will deal with him later. Right now…we have a slayer's little brother to deal with. I think we should leave a message for the slayer," Spike said with a grin.

His eyes narrowed.

No one is going to hurt big brother. No one.

That is when Mr. Angel jumped at the pair.

-FMAFMAFMA-

Ed was running. He could hear Mustang running behind him but he didn't care. His only thought was to get home.

He should have never left Al at home by himself. He knew that they were in town.

He forced the door open. He heard it cracking and breaking as he forced it in. They are probably going to have to replace the door tomorrow.

"AL!" He shouted into a dark and empty house.

"AL!" He shouted again as he ran through the house.

Please let him be alright. Please...

He didn't want to lose someone else especially his little brother.

"AL!" He said as he stumbled outside.

He let a sigh of relief when he saw his brother kneeling over something next to his evil cat.

"You can't eat them, Mr. Angel. They probably don't taste very good," Al said to his evil cat.

"Al?" He said as he approached the pair.

His little brother turned to him and looked slightly guilty. He was covered in dirt and scratches. Out of the corner of his eye, he could two bunnies running around in a circle. One was white and black and the other was yellow.

He blinked.

"Al…"

"I didn't mean too! It just happened. Mr. Angel was trying to protect me and…," Al said.

"And you turned two powerful vampires into bunnies…" Mustang said behind him.

"Yes?" Al said guilty.

Mustang sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Starting tomorrow…magic lessons until you can control your impulse to change things into animals. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Al said.

"So…what I am supposed to do with the bunnies!" He said as he pointed to the bunnies.

"Put them in a cage and we will deal with them tomorrow," Mustang said as he walked away.

He turned his attention to his brother. He helped his brother from the ground then hugged him.

"Don't do that again," He said softly.

"I won't…I promise." Al said as he hugged back.

He glanced over his brother's shoulder to Mr. Angel looked at the bunnies.

If he didn't know any better…the cat had this smug look on his face.

Evil cat. Probably have ideas to conquer the world or something.

End

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
